


Lover

by HaruandMe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruandMe/pseuds/HaruandMe
Summary: "You love me, I love you"Blank Period SasuSaku
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Lover

He never knew that he would come this far in life. Avenger was his life ideal. The loss of his clan, his family made him lost in madness. To his belief, there is nothing more important than to avenge for his family. In and out of believing what is love, he assumes that he doesn't have the time to play romance. To make matters worse, he was an erstwhile war criminal. He always thought that by the age of twenty, either he would succeed in his revenge party or he would be buried in the ground already due to his disorder. Imagine to fall in love with a villain, befriended an outlaw? Who would give a chance to such a beast? He was drowning in his own bad reputation, thankfully his friends never gave up on him.  
“Bonds do come in many ways.” He admits that.  
He seeks no forgiveness from the village. He still and all feels that he deserves the cruel punishment that led him to his passing, but they give him another chance to be a new person out of reprisal. Road to redemption was his personal decision to fix his mistakes that he knows he can never repay for his lifetime, nevertheless he tried. Serve others in need and see the world with no vengeance in mind truly open a whole new experience for him. The word is beautiful. He wonders that maybe one day he can share all these breathtaking scenery with her. He promised that next time she can come with him. As he playfully poked her forehead like his brother used to do. It was the first time that he had done that to someone else.  
“Maybe next time.” He whispered to himself as he reminisced the scene in his memory. 

His reputation is flawed, hers not. He understands if she locked him out forever. Especially with all the things that he has done to her it can be considered his damnation. Fortunately, she didn't because she knows he is now a better man. So when the chance was there, she went with him fulfilling his promise that she can join his journey. Maybe there is always an invisible string between them because they seem to always collide. It's out of one mind how time flies and now she’s here with him, perceiving the world together. He knows her for years but there is always something about her that makes him feel like he needs to know more. Learning from each other in every aspect. From new skills to things that he used to appreciate when he was a child, at the same time lost in his youth, love. As much as he struggles to get to understand love, he tries to accept it. She seems to appreciate his effort; their feelings are mutual. She understands him so much.  
“Sakura?”  
“Yes?”  
“How can you learn to love and care so much for people around you?” he asked.  
She looked at him, “I don’t learn love, I feel it. Feelings can’t make you weak, it makes you stronger.”  
He was left speechless; he really didn't know how to reply.  
She holds his right hand and mumble, “Just open your heart and let your feelings guide you. Let me paint your heart with many colourful memories. So you can feel that, okay, Sasuke-kun?”  
“You are the only one that I allow to paint on me.”  
He is glad that she’s patient with him.  
Round and round they go, doing everything together. Closer and closer they become, they always trust each other even during a random attack, they can just look at each other and finish them in no time. Of course like any other couple they have their ups and downs, sometimes simple arguments do come in their relationship, they are both humans they made mistakes and after all, relationships are not meant to be perfect. Relationship means to complete one another. He started to perceive that.  
‘Is it always like this when we are together?’  
It takes time for him to understand the emotion that is love,but when he knows it, he accepts the feeling. That is all thanks to her, she never gave up on him even at his worst. He knows that she didn’t deserve him. She deserves better, however she chose him and he is thankful for that and it’s time to take it forward. The thing is, he is not sure on how to do it. He looked up for things like that because he doesn’t want to mess it up. On that night when the stars were shining so bright, he glanced at her who was standing beside him, he just couldn't help it, who knows that an Uchiha can be this nervous to ask a simple question, guess it was never a simple decision.  
‘It’s now or never.’ He believed.  
He is ready to propose,  
“Sakura, do you want to build a family together?”  
With no doubt the answer is yes.  
“Even if you don’t ask, I’ll always be by your side forever. You know.” She smiled.  
That night turned into a memorable one for them. Even the night sky was moved to tears by the lovers.

Couple of weeks later, during their travels, they discover an abandoned building.  
“It looks like an old chapel. Do you mind if we see it take a closer look, Sasuke-kun?”  
The building looks fragile, but the beauty of the unique architecture interests them to take a peek at what is on the inside. He can see that Sakura was intrigued by the idea of looking at what is on the inside.  
So he asked, “Should we check what the inside looks like?”  
“Don’t mind if I do.” she hummed.  
The inside is on another level, breathtaking is not even a word to describe it. The chapel was marvelous. It was different from anything that they have seen before. They feel like they are transported in a fairytale world, hauntingly beautiful. They heard about couples exchanging vows in chapels on their wedding day; it was not only a symbol that they will be true to one another in sickness and health, but also an eternal promise. Although that sounds like the promise that they already committed to one another, might as well play a little roleplay as if they are having a small wedding of their own and the couples did.  
“Maybe this place used to be a witness for so many lovers. It’s so sad that now it’s abandoned. The building must be lonely now that nobody testified their commitment. ”  
“How about we change that? Everything deserves another chance right?” Offered Sasuke.  
“Sauske-kun, do you really want that?”  
“Yes.”  
So inside the abandoned chapel he stands tall and proud with his chin up, looking towards a woman with a cape that hides her face with a bouquet of flowers on her hands walking towards him. When she arrives, he opens it and reveals his future. How time suddenly stopped.  
“We vow to be true for one another in any circumstances and even death can’t do us apart.”  
“I do.” “I do.”  
Nobody’s there, just the two of them standing in front of one another. Exchanging vows and sealed it with a kiss. It is truly one of the glorious days of their lives. Where two individuals, finally become one as a husband and wife, and most of all, a lover.

He doesn't get it. Why does this old lady’s words get to him so much? He doesn't even know how this topic suddenly came out. They are just searching for a place to stay for a couple of nights and decided to settle in a fancier place where most newlyweds go for their honeymoon just to treat themselves a little.  
‘Isn’t vows enough? Is this his biggest mistake?’  
Weddings are such an important event for most lovers he is aware of that. He remembered what that grandma said to him vividly.  
“A perfect wedding is; when the groom and bride wear the most exquisite wedding attire, breathtaking venue, and countless friends and family to witness the vows of the two lovers, wishing and blessing the newly wed joy in their rebirth as a family. It is a once in a lifetime event so it is not bad to splurge a little for a wedding and honeymoon.”  
That is far from what their wedding looks like. They didn’t even wear anything fancy for theirs, just their normal clothes. He wonders, is he taking all those chances from Sakura? Does she want to wear a wedding gown for her wedding? The guilt hit him, although Sakura never complained about their wedding, but curiosity killed the cat.  
Thus he asks “Do you want a proper wedding when they get back to Konoha? With your family, friends, with a proper wedding dress and a proper place?”  
The question took Sakura by surprise. She never thought about it at all till he mentioned it. ‘Is it because of the lady from that inn?’ She met his eye full of regret as if he really took all her chances from her. He really got affected by it.  
She smiled and replied to him, “I don’t need all of that dear. What we did back in the ruins is already more than enough. All I want is just our trust and love for the rest of our lives. Just us a small new family. What matters for me is you love me, I love you. Don’t let other people make you think that you need a grand wedding to justify our trust.”  
Hand on his chest as she leans to him and shares each other's warmth. From there, Sasuke now truly understood what love truly means. Not just a blind feeling of affection, but trust, connection, and care towards one another. He then put his hand on her waist to put her closer to him. They stay like that for a while. No words coming out from their mouth, just a peaceful silence between them, it was lovely. He hoped that one day, he could share that with their offspring. As time passed by, faith blessed the lovers and thus, their love and joy was born.  
“Welcome to the world, Uchiha Sarada.”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is V (Lazybones_V). I just wanna say thank you for reading this fic. This is from a commission piece by Mry_Art on twitter and I love it a lot!  
> Pic: https://twitter.com/myr_art/status/1290301664805568512?s=20
> 
> This is my first time writing a proper fic so I still have a long way to go. This was originally just a head canon that I thought when I was thinking of what I want to commission. I was going to aim for a multi fic, but I think I'm not ready to tackle that stage yet so one shot it is. I hope you enjoy it and if I ever made another fic, I will try to make it more better than this! Thank you!
> 
> -V


End file.
